


Onward

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Context: The crew survived a pirate attack that left the ship in need of repairs and Gerain in a medical facility. Now they are preparing to return to space and continue looking for Kyr’s next target. Also: Kyr likes to draw stick figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://the-oubliette.tumblr.com/post/38115181886/onward

The shipyard staff had let him into the _Iskatel_ early so that he could get things in order before the rest of his crew boarded. Kyr entered his ship, placing his bags on the deckplates and paused to look around, reflecting on recent events. His gaze fell on the container of rocks that had been placed near the ship exit. He felt a small pang of sorrow that he’d probably lost a few of his rock collection in the raid, then moved the container into the cargo hold to keep it from being accidentally thrown out. The sounds of the droids making their final adjustments were loud but, thankfully, mostly contained to the exterior of the ship.

He picked up one of the bags he’d brought with him and glanced up as he walked through the cargo bay. He sighed quietly at the thought of cleaning and restoring order to his quarters, but as far as he could tell, he hadn’t lost anything critical.

Kyr walked through the ship and down the hall unlocking the med bay door. The room was neat and orderly since he’d given it a thorough cleaning while they were en route to the repair facility. Mako had mentioned that people could still hear through the tank glass and liquid, that talking to them seemed to help the healing process. She had often chatted at Ger and encouraged Kyr to do so as well while he was there. He had felt a bit embarrassed as he straightened the room and washed down the surfaces, but surprisingly found that talking to the unconscious Ger about nothing in particular did lessen his anxiety. It had helped keep his mind from dwelling on the state of the ship hull and engines, the possibility of further attacks, and whether they’d managed to stabilize Ger in time to avoid any serious damage.

Checking to see that the vibroblade was still secured in a cabinet, he closed and locked the med bay access, continuing further into the ship until he reached the crew’s quarters. Unlocking Ger’s door, he stepped inside and placed a small bundle on the bed, then exited, locking the room again.

The thunks and metallic screeches overhead became fainter, although the vibrations were still strong as Kyr made his way to the galley. The room hadn’t been any worse for wear after the attack, as everything there was fabricated for life aboard a moving vessel. He unpacked and stored the provisions he’d picked up, then turned to face the three cabinets at the end of the row, above the counter.

Opening Mako’s cabinet, he placed within a container of her favorite chocolate covered dried fruit. Kyr had been surprised to find the package on the station, but it was clear that a freighter captain or two knew that out here, where fruit was scarce, people were sure to crave the sweets. Next to the package, he also placed a small container of compressed air. Mako always said the ultrasonic shower never cleaned her surface cybernetics well enough, so he hoped that would help.

He moved on to Ger’s still-empty cabinet, his lips twisting into a somber smile. Ger had not even had time to settle in, hadn’t been on the ship a day when he’d ended up in the kolto tank. So into the cabinet went a few exotic-looking bottles — one filled with an aggressively blue liquid, a simple, clear tumbler with a removable case (“Sticks to durasteel! Made for spaceship travel!”), and a small, travel packet of kolto patches. He didn’t know what the guy liked or didn’t like, but had laughed when Ger mentioned the Csillian Sunrise. If it turned out that Ger had mentioned it in jest, then Kyr hoped he would find it amusing that he was stuck with the ingredients anyway.

Kyr finally opened his cabinet and pushed the jumble of items — some partially opened — around to make room for flat packets of spicy, dried plant matter; bottles of a dark, salty liquid; and containers of his favorite caf blend. He closed his cabinet door, then pulled a small set of inks from his pocket.

His hand hovered over the colors, descending to select a few. He mixed them together until the desired color was achieved, and in a few minutes, a grey-blue stick figure with blue hair adorned Ger’s cabinet door. Kyr added the red eyes and nose, then paused with brush raised to consider the drawing. He studied the existing figures. He’d given Mako a grin and himself a smirk — fitting expressions for the two of them. His first impression had been that Ger tended to keep a somewhat solemn countenance, yet it didn’t seem right to exclude him from the fun, and he’d seen a small smile or two lurking. Perhaps all that he needed was a little encouragement. “I think I should make you happy,” he murmured decidedly, nodding as he finished the figure’s face with a slight, amused smile.

Kyr stood back and examined his handiwork. It was sentimental, and a small gesture that might mean nothing to anyone except himself, but he wanted his crew to feel they were more than just people inhabiting a ship. He wanted them to feel like they belonged.


End file.
